Ophisto Bazooka
Ophisto Bazooka is a big bada55 daemon with a bazooka who is homies with Mephist Dance. He meets up with Hanappe Yamada and they have various violent and sexy adventures together that only Go Nagai could create out of his twisted mind. Hanappe Bazooka OVA After Hanappe Yamada was j-rkin off to the p0rn0 of a girl doing things alone and imagining it being the chick he likes. he and Dance show up. its revealed that every 1000 years on Friday the 13th if you wiggle ur wiener in a special way, it summons those demons. yeah that makes sense. so he wishes to be strong. but then his mom coms in hearing noise(and not the summoning that trashed his room) the demons turn into a school girl and her dog. mom isn't bothered by there being a school girl in Hanappe's room while he's wearing only a shirt and Bazooka the dog gets a b0ner for the moms milf bod. when the mom tickles the dogs b0ner thinking its a bellybutton, he cant take it and starts b0ning her. dad and Hanappe's hot sister Mito Yamada come in but She creates money for dad and starts lesbianing the sister. Then Hanappe wakes up. the next day, after school the bullies attack but Hanappe kills em. but it turns out to be an illusion and they wenrnt dead or w/e. the demons reveal Hanappe is gonna be the ruler of the world and needs a heart of ice (sailor moon movie 2) to rule and use his powers. they give him a finger power that lets him enlusten chicks(in the manga it turns his finger into a wiener). so the next day he starts trying to b0ne hot chicks. but gets f'd by fat chicks. and a crossdresser. when he returns home he finds the house is a demon place. dad's b0ning a harem of 5kanks he payed to be with him, mom is being b0ned by bazooka, and his sister is doing SM with dance. so he tried to stop it. but the fam likes their demon life. later Hanappe is bummed (and not by as cross dresser this time) and the chick he likes comforts him. the demons want him to use his powers on her to b0ne but he has high views on her and thinks shes a good person. so the demons show him she's been b0ning the teacher for good grades (wait, how'd they know?). Hanappe calls her to this dark alley at night to confront her but she denies it. so he zaps her and she goes super lusty and trys to b0ne him. then trys to kill him. so the Dance slags her. they say they'll bring her back to life or something. Hanappe researches ways to fight demons at the library (witch wuld be the internet today) and faces them but it turns out they don't care about most of em. except holy pliers. so the demons take his family hostage and he surrenders. but it was a trick and the fam loves being b0ned by demons. so Hanappe kills himself his family starts eating him and turns into grotesque abomination. wait, that's violence jack evil town. so he's at the spirit of the world tree (ygdrasil??) who wants to reincarnate him. but the demons come in and try to save him. after a fight with weird a55 monsters, Hanappe is almost absorbed into the womb of new souls or w/e and the demon babe saves him. they bring his soul back and are gonna revive him. oh and the tree girl sez Hanappe has a great love power that powers up from love. what kinda cr-ppy sailor moon sh-t is that?! In here he was voiced by the awesome Kenji Utsumi who was Raoh in Hokuto no ken, Kaioh in Hokuto no ken 2, the dragon in dragon ball/z/gt, Alexander Louis Armstrong in FMA, Emperor of Darkness in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, General Juuma‏‎ in Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Odin in Saint Seiya, Emperor Gore in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, Vega(m bison(dictator)) in Street Fighter II V and Geobaldi in Outlanders (OAV) Hanappe Bazooka Manga Category:Demon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hanappe Bazooka Characters Category:Male Characters